Kerud
"Zoinks!" - Famous catchphrase Kerud is a warrior from Week 1 of Series 6. He is a detective and Kenat's friend. He wore the moon emblem in his heat and the tree emblem in the final week. His real name is Rory Duke, but in the school play, he plays Shaggy Rogers, a character who befriends Scooby Doo. Challenges Faced * Day 1: Kerud wore the moon emblem. He was third to reveal his banner, but was claimed at the Spider's Wood along with Kenat and Galna. He also wasn't quick enough to pull Ramso back to the bank before the water demon caught her. Kerud managed to defeat Lonas at the Long Staff. * Day 2: Kerud succeeded in the Battering Ram, but stepped from the path at Nevar's Eye and lost the Ring Rack to Ramso. * Day 3: Kerud grabbed one ring at the Zip Line, along with Kenat, Galna and Nisaq all failed in Demon Square, despite seeing Ramso outwit the demons and the Wisdom Tree. But he did grab the rings at the Leap of Faith. * Day 4: Kerud distinguished the Burning Battlements and helped Kenat cross the Riddle Bridge, but before that, he and Kenat didn't grab the rings at Tower Build. He did cross The High Rope with Kenat and Nisaq, but Ramso wasn't fortunate. * Day 5: Kerud came second at the Battle of the Boats, but struggled to trust his senses when he faced the Fire Demon. At the Serpent's Eye and the Blasted Mountain, he avoided being the evil magic within and was the second warrior to enter the portal at The Last Stand after Kenat overtook her when she had to start last, leaving Ramso behind. Final Week * Day 1: Kerud wore the tree emblem. At the Warrior's Gate, he was last to unravel his banner and got defeated by his friend at the Treasure Ring. Kerud came fourth at the Deep Loch, Tezan coming in first and Nejad coming last because of her bodyweight, but he was swift enough to preserve his lives. At Spider's Wood, he escaped along with Nejad and Rohak, all six of them gathering a gold ring each. * Day 2: Kerud, along with Kenat and Nejad were not lucky in the Battering Rams after Rohak, Tonesh and Tezan defeated them. At Nevar's Eye the second time, Nejad stepped from the path and got claimed by the eye, allowing him to get the ring. Then, at Ring Rack, Rohak defeated him, but even worse, he and Tonesh were not fortunate at the Torture Chamber, leaving them both on 5 lives, Kerud has 3 rings, Tonesh has 4. He fell off at the second shield at the Way of the Warrior and was the first of the company to be eliminated. Personality Kerud is a slacker. He likes eating rather than solving mysteries and uses the filler word "like" and "man" in most of the sentences. He can get scared easily when he sees monsters or ghosts or any other scary things. Quotes * Like...man. * Way to go, Scoob! * Run, Scoob! (when scared) * I'm starving. (when hungry) * Yum! (after eating some food) Abilities * Slingshot Skill: Kerud can fire multiple shots at an enemy. Category:Detectives Category:Mystery Inc. Category:Tree Warriors Category:Male Category:Lovers Category:Allies Category:Series 6 Category:Supporting Characters Category:Moon Warriors Category:Pirates Category:Power Tower Participants Category:Safety Pass Winners Category:POM Run of The Night